1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for winding elongate flexible objects such as electrical power cords.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,240 discloses a DEVICE FOR WINDING AND STORAGE OF CORDS. The storage device for electrical extension cords includes a substantially elongated hollow tubular member having hollow end caps at either end from which extend winding arms. The winding arms are adapted to have an electrical extension cord or the like wrapped around them to form a coil of wire along the elongated body member between the arms. At one end of the first end member there is a rotatable hook for mounting the entire assembly including an extension cord. Along the body of the elongated member are two clamps for holding the plugs at either end of the extension cord in place. The plug clamps are movable longitudinally along the body of the elongated member to allow for adjustment for different lengths of extension cord. A tubular extension member is partially mounted internally of the elongated member such that it may move in or out of the body of the elongated member to form an adjustable support for positioning against the ground during winding. When not in use, the extension member may be substantially entirely positioned within the elongated member.